Primavera
by valexia26
Summary: Un One-Shoot sobre mi pareja favorita... noches de lluvia que traen consigo grandes amores.


**Una pequeña historia que cruzó mi mente. Mezclando realidades y ficción. **

Primavera

Noches de soledad. En donde solo puedo extrañarte. Días enteros pensando en ti. Mis ojos no te encuentran y mis labios pronuncian tu nombre a cada segundo. No puedo amarte como te amo. Ni pensarte a todo momento como lo hago. El dolor en mi pecho no lo soporto y la angustia en el alma es aún peor. Solo sé que algún día te veré. Mirando lo mismo que yo. El reflejo de nuestros cuerpos en los ojos de la persona que se ama. Ya no puedo resistir la tentación. Tenerte tan lejos me está matando. No puedo esperar por ti toda la vida. No pienso esperar toda la vida por un amor así. Saldré de mi encierro a buscar compañía. Caminaré por las calles desoladas en busca de un alma gemela. Encontraré a alguien que aprecie todo el amor que le doy. Toda la ternura contenida en mis palabras. Noches despertando asustada. Buscando tu cuerpo junto al mío. No sé porque aún te necesito, pero así lo siento. No puedo reemplazarte con cualquiera. No quiero hacerlo.

¿Será que estoy destinada a vagar por la vida sin amor? ¿Serás tú la razón de mi ser? Espero poder conocerte Sirena de mis sueños. Poder abrazarte y que seas real. Real para mí. Para mi corazón.

Así comienzo un nuevo día, cargada de miedos y tristezas en mi pecho. La agonía no se acaba al despertar. No tenerte a mi lado es morir lentamente. ¿Cuándo será que podré conocerte? ¿Cuándo vendrás a rescatarme? ¿Cuándo?

Levanto mis manos al cielo despejado y puedo sentir el calor del sol sobre ellas. Mis ojos arden por la mañana anunciando otro día de desvelo. Soñar por siempre terminará matándome. Ya no quiero ser solo tu amiga, ya no quiero verte por el monitor del ordenador. Quiero sentirte a mi lado, quiero que vengas a volar conmigo. Quiero sentir tus manos entrelazadas con las mías y no el cálido sol en ellas que nada le regala a mi alma. Sacudo mi cabeza para despejar mi tristeza pero las lágrimas fugaces hacen acto de presencia.

- Te extraño Sirena – Sin notarlo te reclamo en mis mañanas una vez más como desde hace ya un mes. – Tu silencio me duele…

Ella aún no sabe de mi amor, pero algún día lo sabrá. Relego mis sentimientos para poder ducharme y vestirme para ir a trabajar. Las carreras lo son todo para mí en estos momentos. No puedo hacer nada más. Solo dejarme llevar por el ruido del motor y el olor a gasolina en la pista. Solo así logro despegar de mis pesadillas y sentir el aire en mi rostro. Esa mañana nada fue igual. Algo me mantenía inquieta, no sabría describir que, pero sentía la necesidad de correr a toda velocidad por la pista con mi deportivo. Sentía la sangre galopar con fuerza en mi cuerpo y eso terminó por asustarme. Detuve el coche en medio del entrenamiento y me bajé agitada.

- Harukaaaa! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te sucedió? – Mi Director de Equipo corrió a la pista asustado.

- Tranquilo, no sucede nada. Estoy bien. Solo que estoy algo agotada. ¿Podemos dejar esto para mañana? Necesito descansar. – No quería seguir conduciendo. Era la primera vez en mi vida que me sentía de esta manera. Renunciar a la velocidad no estaba en mis planes de vida, pero algo me detuvo esa mañana.

- Está bien, ve a descansar. Nos vemos mañana. Mismo horario. – Mi equipo se adentró en los boxes y yo me dirigí a las duchas por un baño de agua tibia que calmara mi sangre.

Esa mañana no pude seguir practicando. En su lugar decidí caminar por la plaza que se encuentra frente a mi edificio. Allí me recosté sobre uno de los bancos y recargué mi cabeza por completo para poder observar el cielo. Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por el sonido del viento a mí alrededor. Podía distinguir los murmullos cerca mío y el aroma a primavera que empezaba a aflorar en el verde césped. Dejé de pensar en ella por un momento y relajé mi mente y cuerpo. Al instante solo la veía caminar hacia mí con ese vestido tan delicado que siempre usaba cuando conversábamos. Podía escuchar su risa en mis oídos claramente. No resistí más. Tomé mi celular y marqué su número, ese al cual todas las noches dedicaba hermosas frases nocturnas. Al cual solía mirar nerviosa esperando un mensaje o una llamada a cada segundo. Sonó varias veces y luego escuché su hermosa voz. Esa voz que calmaba todos mis miedos y dudas, esa voz que solo tenía para mí frases de cariño. Con algo de temor comencé a hablar.

- Michiru, ¿Eres tú? – No sabía que más decir. Había marcado el número por instinto y ahora me enfrentaba ante la posibilidad de ser inoportuna y desubicada.

- Haruka, buen día. Que sorpresa que llamaras. ¿Está todo bien? – No esperaba mi llamado. Porque iba a hacerlo. Jamás había tenido el valor de llamarla. Solo escribía hermosas despedidas por las noches, que luego contestaba con un "Te quiero Miharu". Por eso amo la primavera. Pues me recuerda ese apodo cariñoso que obtuve de la sirena más hermosa.

- Buen día Sirena, perdón que te moleste. Es solo que hoy no pude entrenar asique estaba pensando si podríamos conversar un rato por el ordenador. – Odiaba esa máquina con todo mi ser. Ella me separaba de mi sirena, ella solo tenía para mí una imagen. No sentía su tibio calor ni su aroma a mar. Podía imaginarlo pero no era igual. Aun así estaba dispuesta a renunciar a mis intenciones con tal de poder conversar con ella una vez más, como antes, como siempre. Nunca debí haberle dicho que me gustaban las mujeres, pero no resistí fingir frente a ella. Desde hace un mes, su voz no volvió a ser la misma. Ya no sonríe cuando hablamos y baja la cabeza cada vez que busco su mirada a través del cristal del monitor. Hoy estaba decidida a cambiar eso. – Estará bien en una hora. ¿Podrás? – No podía escuchar nada del otro lado del celular y la incertidumbre me estaba destruyendo. Al fin pronunció palabra alguna.

- mmm no puedo Haruka, perdón. Es solo que estoy de viaje y no creo poder conectarme hasta dentro de unos días. – Su respuesta oscureció el día para mí. Ya no tendría su voz. No soportaría tanto tiempo sin ella. No quería soportarlo. Estaba derrotada mirando hacia el suelo cuando escuché su suspirar. No podía creer lo que escuchaba, jamás había suspirado así por mí. Levanté mi rostro de inmediato y continué hablando.

- Está bien, no te preocupes. Solo era para pasar el rato. Mejor me voy a descansar. Hasta la próxima Sirena. – Quería seguir escuchando su voz y dormirme con ella a mi lado, pero eso no iba a ser posible. No quise cortar la comunicación. Solo dejé el teléfono en mi oído para poder escuchar su voz aunque solo sea para decirme "chau". En ese instante la escuché. Antes de que cortara la comunicación me dedicó otro suspiro y ese dulce apodo que hace días no escuchaba.

- Nos veremos Miharu. – Solo eso bastó para hacerme feliz. Otra vez era su primavera en la vida. Otra vez pronunciaba mi apodo con cariño y ¿amor? No salía de mi sorpresa. Michiru jamás demostró por mí lo que podía sentir a través del teléfono en estos momentos. Quedé paralizada ante su voz dulce y tierna. Estaba segura de ello, no tenía ninguna duda. Pronunció mi apodo con amor. Ese amor que solo se profesan los enamorados. No quise hacer caso a mi emoción y terminé por colgar el celular, solo para dibujar una amplia sonrisa en mi rostro.

Ya era mediodía y aún seguía en la plaza, sentada en el mismo banco esperando poder escuchar otra vez su voz. Sentía mi cuerpo liviano ante la gravedad y no podía borrar la felicidad de mis labios. Cuando al fin comenzó a descender el sol, yo estaba ya recuperada y con ánimos de velocidad en mi cuerpo. Me levanté de un salto del banco y comencé a correr por los alrededores. Otra vez jugaba a las carreras contra el viento y me dejaba llevar por su impulso. Recorrí varios metros así.

Pasadas las 5 pm el sol se ocultó y las nubes cubrieron el cielo por completo. Esa noche de seguro llovería. Detuve mi carrera y me encaminé a mi hogar. No pude llegar a tiempo. La lluvia comenzó a caer y con ella todo quedó a su merced. Sentir la piel erizarse ante el roce con las gotas de lluvia era una hermosa sensación para mí. No me molestaba en lo más mínimo el agua que se deslizaba por mi espalda y cuello.

Caminaba tranquila y con calma para evitar resbalarme y caer al suelo. Demoré varios minutos en atravesar las cuadras que había estado corriendo, hasta que al fin pude distinguir la plaza frente a mis ojos y con ella aquél banco tan especial. Una silueta me sorprendió. No distinguía quien era pero podía verse que estaba muy disgustada por algo, pues sus manos no dejaban de moverse inquietas ante la situación que estaba viviendo. Seguí caminando y me acerqué cada vez más a mi hogar.

Parada frente a la puerta del edificio no pude evitar voltear para ver quién era esa persona que estaba en la plaza bajo la lluvia. Mi cuerpo se paralizó ante la imagen. Su figura era la de un ángel y se movía con gracia a pesar de su malestar. No podía ver su rostro pero si pude fijar la vista en ese hermoso cabello aguamarina que el viento se encargaba de desparramar a su antojo. No creía lo que mis ojos veían. No podía ser ella. Jamás le había comentado donde vivía, pero sí le contaba de ese banco en la plaza y de mis largas carreras alrededor de mi depto. los días de descanso. Mis piernas temblaban y comencé a caminar por inercia hacia esa figura que tanto representaba en mi vida. No creía ser yo la razón de su viaje. No comprendía porque no me contó sobre su visita. Mil preguntas cruzaron mi mente solo para dejarme parada a su espalda con una sola palabra por pronunciar.

- Sirena… - solo eso pude decir. No me atrevía a romper el hechizo que envolvía su figura. Permaneció inmóvil por unos segundos, que fueron años para mí. Y luego volteó a verme.

- Miharu, al fin. – Sus ojos atravesaron mi armadura en su totalidad y mi cuerpo solo pudo abrazar el suyo con amor. Sentirla entre mis brazos fue maravilloso. No podía de la emoción. Mi corazón se sacudía frenéticamente en mi pecho y mis piernas ya no encontraban apoyo alguno. Michiru era real. Estaba frente a mí. Podía abrazarla y decirle la falta que me hiso su voz todo este tiempo. Antes de que pudiera siquiera pronunciar algo más, sus manos recorrieron mi espalda y se aferraron a mi camisa. Su reacción me sorprendió pero correspondí a su amarre de inmediato. Deslicé con dulzura mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y con mis manos dibujé su espalda lentamente.

Sentir su aroma y la brisa del viento en esa noche de lluvia, fue algo maravilloso para mí. Cuando creía que nada podría superar ese momento sus labios pronunciaron mi nombre.

- Haruka, vine a buscarte. Te necesito. Te quiero Miharu. – Podía sentir esas palabras en mi alma y el calor afloraba nuevamente en mi vida. – Perdón por tardar tanto, pero tenía miedo de mi decisión.

Michiru seguía hablando, pero no podía escuchar lo que me decía. Mis oídos estaban aturdidos y mi cuerpo y mente se encontraban en shock. Detuve su rostro frente a mí y me fundí en sus ojos.

- Sirena, ya no digas nada. Ya estás acá y eso es lo importante. No puedo creer que en verdad hayas recorrido tantos kilómetros por mí. De verdad Gracias. – No quería presionarla, sabía que no sería buena idea asustarla o incomodarla de alguna manera. La miraba con ternura y cariño y solo tenía para ella las mismas palabras dulces de todas las noches, pero esta vez podía decírselas en persona. Sin intermediarios.

- Haruka, no estoy acá para visitarte. No solo para eso vine. Es que quiero decirte algo que me atormenta desde hace dos semanas. – Sus palabras eras sinceras y su nerviosismo también.

-Está bien, no tienes que explicarme nada Sirena, yo entiendo. No debí confesarte mi secreto, eso te incomodó y lamento eso. – Ahora no sabía que pensar. Michiru viajo hasta mi hogar solo para disculparse, solo para eso. Nada más. Un dolor agudo se instaló en mi interior y no me abandonó. No quería su amistad, pero sabía que no podía vivir sin ella. Estaba atrapada en un callejón sin salida con ella. Decidí resignarme una vez más y solo dedicarle unas palabras y un "Adiós" cargado de dolor. – No se volverá a repetir, perdón por todo eso. Adiós.

Miré el suelo con lágrimas en los ojos. Lágrimas que la lluvia se encargó de ocultar. No podía perderla así, tenerla tan cerca solo para dejarla ir. Eso era una pesadilla. La peor de todas, y aun así era real. Me di media vuelta para caminar hasta mi casa y así poder llorar tranquila mi derrota. No pude alejarme. Michiru sostenía con fuerza una de las mangas de mi camisa y se aferró a mi pecho con un abrazo suplicante.

- Haruka, te quiero. Miharu. No me dejes. – Solo eso fue suficiente para comprender el verdadero motivo de su viaje.

-Sirena yo… - no pude continuar. El sabor de sus labios me impidió seguir hablando. Mi cuerpo reaccionó de inmediato aferrándose a ella con fuerza y desesperación. Ahora jamás la dejaría ir. Nuestros labios no dejaban de jugar y regalarnos sensaciones jamás imaginadas por ambas. Podía sentir la humedad de sus besos y la urgencia de más. Abracé su cuerpo bajo la lluvia y detuve el beso con la respiración agitada y la vista nublada.

- Michiru, Sirena… yo…

- Te amo Miharu. Ahora lo sé. Ya no tengo ninguna duda de ello. – Su sonrisa y su voz me convencieron.

- Yo también te amo Sirena. Siempre te amé. No puedo creer que estés acá. Soñé tantas noches con esto.

- ¿Que soñabas? ¿Soñabas conmigo Haruka? – ahora todo era felicidad y diversión. Su voz coqueta provocó el rubor en mis mejillas y una vez más mis piernas me fallaban.

- Sirena… yo… lo que quise decir es que soñé muchas veces con nuestro encuentro y con las miles de hermosas palabras que te regalaría, pero… - agaché la cabeza avergonzada. – no puedo decirte nada. No me salen las palabras de tanta felicidad. Solo puedo decirte que Te Amo, y no quiero que te alejes nunca más de mi lado. – así concluyó mi declaración. No fui capaz de articular una sola palabra más.

- Está bien, no te preocupes. Yo tampoco sé bien que decirte. Solo que me perdones por mi silencio en estas 4 semanas, pues sé que te lastimé con él. Es solo que… no fue fácil aceptar lo que sentía. Pero creo que no pude negarme a la felicidad. Te Amo Miharu.

Esa noche todo cambió en nuestras vidas. Nos besamos bajo la lluvia y luego Michiru conoció mi hogar. Aquél que tantas veces soñé compartir con ella. Y que ahora era real. No aguanté mis ganas de abrazarla y sentir su aroma bajo mi piel.

- Sirena, al fin eres real. Te Amo. No te vayas por favor. – la abrazaba con fuerza y nuestras ropas mojadas hacían aún más fácil el contacto mutuo.

- Vine para quedarme. No pienso renunciar a mi "primavera" de la vida. – Se giró aún con mi abrazó reclamándola y me besó apasionadamente.

Esa noche el sueño fue REAL. Ya no necesité cerrar los ojos para imaginarla junto a mí. Ahora podía recorrer su cuerpo y sentirla estremecerse ante el contacto. Podía borrar cada uno de sus miedos con caricias y besos. Podía sentir su calor y compartir las sabanas con ella.

Entregarnos mutuamente en esa noche de lluvia fue maravilloso. Así mis sueños se volvieron realidad. Una realidad que vivo a diario y que no abandonaría por nada en el mundo.

FIN


End file.
